The evils of drinking sake
by SW
Summary: Goku desides to try Sake, GOD HELP US ALL


The young man rocked back on his heels frowning, he pulled out the only food he had been able to find

The evils of drinking sake

By SW

****Be warned this is a very strange fic! ^_^;;;;Von-san had her hand in writing this might I add*****

The young man rocked back on his heels frowning, he pulled out the only food he had been able to find. A bottle of sake, he didn't understand why his elders wouldn't let him have any. Grinning he glanced around for signs of his comrades, finding none he emptied the bottle in a few big gulps. He made a face, the stuff burned all the way down. Goku made a disgusted face, wondering how his friends could drink the revolting stuff.Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, he got back up. 

He gotten a few feet before he started grinning, feeling all light headed. He swayed slightly "Oi that stuff is pretty strong!" Goku wandered in the direction of where his friends were, he didn't seem to notice until his shoulder connect with something hard, causing him to lose his balance and fall backward.

Kougaiji turned around in time to catch who ever had run into him. Purple eyes blinked in surprise as he realized whom he had saved. "Son Goku?!" He growled. Gold eyes narrowed in a cat like manner, as his lips slid into a leer. "Kougaiji…" Why hadn't he noticed how built the yokkai was before? Letting his eyes wander over the older mans form, how very convenient that the jacket the red head wore was hanging open. Goku licked his lips, wrapping his arms around the shocked mans neck. "Mmmmm Kou, yah know your one of the only guys who have lasted more then a minute against me." He gave the raspberry haired demon a feral grin. "I like my men strong." Kougaiji's expression turned from confused to terrified. 

Ririn popped up next to them, opening her mouth to say something. But closed it quickly."Never mind I'll leave you two alone." She turned on her heel and walked away. Kou waved his free arm frantically as he tried to detach the younger demon. "MATTE RIRIN!!! Help…..?" Managing to free himself he stepped away from Goku. "Um I gotta go uh…..erm…..do stuff!……. Evil stuff!….. Uh I have to file the… Empresses nails!!!!"Looking for a way to get escape. Goku moved in quickly and latched himself to his 'enemy' once more. Nuzzling the yokkai's neck, purring happily. "Kouuuuu-chan wanna file some thing for meeee?" Goku asked huskily.His arms encircled about the panicked man, who was trying to get away as fast as possible. The yokkai's eyes became the size of saucers when he noticed one of the boys hands snaked inside his jacket. He looked about desperately, there had to be someway to escape. The kid had managed to pin his arms down, and was rubbing his back. So they we're pressed chest to chest, he prayed no one he knew saw him. Just what he needed being caught standing in the middle of a damn street being hugged by his enemy. There was an unnatural predatory gleam in Son's eyes, that reminded him a bit too much of the time when the yokkai's limiter had been removed. 

"Kougaiji?! If you're here to fight we'll kick your sorry ass!" Both turned to see the monk standing with his gun pointed at them. Kou used the younger yokkai's moment of distraction to pull him self free, throwing himself at the priest's feet. "Sanzo-sama! ARIGATO!!!" He cried happily, Goku pouted as his prize backed away wearily."What the fuck is going on?!" Sanzo sputtered, looking to Goku for an explanation. But found that the boy was busy advancing upon the yokkai prince, who was backing away quickly. "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!"Kougaiji wailed, looking very desperate. Sanzo raised an eyebrow, there was something very weird going on. Dropping into a crouched position Goku smirked, lunging at his victim. He tackled Kou, knocking him to the ground. The younger boy positioned himself so he was sitting on the red heads stomach. "Get off damn it!!!!!" He snarled, in an attempt to get free and retain a small amount of dignity.Goku ignored the protest and leaned forward with a drunken smile on his face. "Not until you say the magic word!" Kou gulped. "Please???"The demon shook his head. "Nope the magic words are 'Goku I want to have sex with you!' "With in 2 seconds Kougaiji's face had gone from pink to 10 shades redder then his hair. Sanzo nearly feel over in shock, snarling obscenities as he attempted to appear cool and collected. 

Yaone came running around the corner, freezing in place as she took in the scene."Kougaiji-sama! I -……………..AH GOMEN NASAHI!!!!!!!!" Blushing with embarrassment she rushed away. Kou reaching for her wailing pitifully. "HELP MEEEE! YAONE? YAONEE!!!! COME BACK! I'M NOT GAY!!!!!! YAOOOOOOONEEEEEEEE??!!!!?!?"Kou's desperate cry fell upon deaf ears the girl was already a good 20 feet away. Kougaiji could not remember the last time he had been this afraid in his life 

The unnoticed priest stormed over grabbing goku by the scruff of his neck. Prying the boy off the yokkai, he growled at both of them. "I don't know WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!! But Goku! Go back to where Hakkai and Gojyo are waiting!! Before I shoot you!!!!!!" The boy pouted, shooting a sulk look at the blonde.As soon as the kid was out of site Sanzo turned back to the yokkai still sprawled on the ground. Reaching down he grabbed the startled yokkai, hauling Kougaiji up by the lapels of his jacket. The priest leaned it real close speaking in a low voice. "Get one thing straight Yokkai.." He snarled the word, "Goku is MINE." With a thud he dropped the red head, marching off in the same direction the boy had gone. Kougaiji slowly got back up, noticing all the looks he was getting he rushed off quickly. 

Gojyo gave Hakkai a horrified look. "You're telling me…That Goku…Is drunk?!" The brunette glanced down at the younger demon who was hugging his arm. "Hai very drunk." Detangling his arm, both yokkai's tried to convince the boy to go back to bed. Sanzo pushed the door open, 3 pairs of eyes turned toward him.   
"Sanzo!" Came the gleeful yell, Goku had stopped sulking and jump up. His attempt to rush over to the priest was ruined, as he tripped over his own feet and began to fall. Looking startled, Sanzo swept the boy into his arms. Preventing the drunken Goku from hurting himself. Goku flashed Sanzo a smile, giving him a thumbs up sign. "Baka zaru…. Come on lets get you to bed." Sanzo sighed, carrying the boy down the hall."Sanzo-chan! I wuv youuuuuu!" He cried throwing his arms about the priest's neck, and nuzzling the shocked man. The boy was all but purring, Sanzo's face turned a brilliant shade of red. As he hurried down the hall. 

Walking into the room, failing to notice the bag in the middle of the floor. In his haste to put the stoned boy down he tripped over it. Sending both of them onto the bed. "Itai" Sanzo propped him self onto his elbows, looking down a Goku who was pinned beneath him. ….Goku was pinned beneath him….Goku was… With a startled yelp he attempted to pull back. Wiry arms wound them selves about his neck, halting immediate escape."Sanzoooooou-chan you gonna play with me! Ne ne??"

"Sanzo do you need any help with Gok-" Hakkai stopped in mid sentence, blinking a couple times he smiled. "Oh you seem to be busy! Sweet dreams!" He turned on his heel, pulling the door shut behind him. "………." Sanzo turned back to Goku. "Go to sleep." "Mou! Sanzoooou!" Whined the drunk demon. "Will yah stay with meee?" He asked after a moment of thought, tightening his grip. The priest sighed, rolling over so he could lay down. Goku cuddled up to him, resting his head on the blond's chest. "I'm only doing this because you're drunk." Sanzo mumbled sleepily. "Haaai Oyasumi…." Goku sighed happily, keeping his arms locked about Sanzo. The priest couldn't help but smile, luckily the room was too dark to see it. "Oyasumi" 

~Owari

*****That fic was deranged by even MY standards! And considering what an utterly psychopathic otaku I am that's saying a WHOLE lot. *Points at fellow writer" Von's fault! She helped write it! Her influence! ^_^;;;;; 


End file.
